


I'll hold your hands (they're just like ice)

by icoulddothisallday



Series: baby, it's cold outside [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Post-Credits Scene, Fixit Porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Credits Fixit, there's art too - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icoulddothisallday/pseuds/icoulddothisallday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ain’t you gonna warm me up?” Bucky pressed. Steve’s eyes lit with a familiar mix of affection and mischief, one Bucky hadn’t seen in seventy years and many lifetimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll hold your hands (they're just like ice)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahnotduck (singforabsolution)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singforabsolution/gifts), [PocketGuideTyrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketGuideTyrant/gifts).



> [stuckypocketguide](http://stuckypocketguide.tumblr.com/) made wonderful [art](https://67.media.tumblr.com/6c3cd0f628836a435eb33a62f4e59cdc/tumblr_o96xu66hjQ1us3cxro1_1280.jpg) to go with the porn that was prompted by [these tumblr shenanigans](https://imdefinitelyyourcat.tumblr.com/post/146312964609/so-hows-steve-dealing-with-buckys-current-being) enabled by [sarahnotduck.](http://sarah-not-duck.tumblr.com/) We are all terrible human beings.

Bucky woke shivering, despite the warm Wakandan night. It didn’t seem to matter that it had been more than a week since he was awoken from cryo, Steve and Steve’s friends pleading for him to stay with them, promising that they’ll keep him safe from his mind. One look at Steve’s tired face, deep purple bags under his eyes, lip bitten clean through, and Bucky made up his mind.

Bucky’d been given his own room in the Wakandan safe house and he sorta thought that people might have been missing the point. But Steve refused to sleep with him. Bunked, instead, on Bucky’s floor. It didn’t seem to matter that Bucky invited him into bed every night, that Bucky wanted him there beside him. Steve just mumbled something about not pushing too hard, about giving Bucky choice and freedom and goddammit, Bucky was in love with a stubborn ass.

Tonight he wasn’t  thinking about any of that, though. Tonight he was thinking about the cryo cold that refused to leave his bones, that followed him everywhere. He gathered his blankets around him and, still shivering, slid to the floor beside Steve. Steve woke with a start, eyes wide and disoriented before fixing on Bucky. Steve’s whole body softened with relief. Bucky didn't know what they were doing. They hadn’t so much as hugged since Steve found him again, but Bucky longed to have Steve’s hard, hot body pressed up against his. God, that was all he wanted.

“Stevie, c’mere, I’m cold.” Bucky mumbled.

_It’s 1942 and it’s bitterly cold. Steve’s pretending he’s not shivering on the other end of the couch, hiding the beginnings of a cold. Bucky can only stand it for a moment. Unceremoniously, he plops down on top of Steve. Steve squawks and tells him to “getoff, you big lug” but Bucky just presses closer, kisses that spot on Steve’s neck he knows he can’t resist and whispers into cool skin, “C’mon, Stevie. Warm me up.”_

“Ain’t you gonna warm me up?” Bucky pressed. Steve’s eyes lit with a familiar mix of affection and mischief, one Bucky hadn’t seen in seventy years and many lifetimes.

It dimmed a moment later, even as Steve pushed closer. “Are you sure, Buck? You don’t got to or nothin’...”

“I know I don’t got to,” Bucky rolled his eyes and started rearranging the blankets, bringing Steve into his space. Steve was shirtless and Bucky took a minute to appreciate that little blessing. “I wanna. I’ve been wanting you since I remembered my own name.”

Steve sighed again, the warmth kicking up in his eyes, and pressed his whole body down onto Bucky’s, pressing them onto the floor, Bucky on his back, looking up at Steve. Bucky shivered, that damned cryo cold clinging to his bones. He couldn't remember how long it took to fade (couldn't remember if it ever faded).

“You cold, baby?” Steve asked, voice dropping low. Bucky shivered for a completely different reason, but he nodded. Steve’s mouth was on his in a heartbeat. It started slow, but Bucky sliped his tongue up and over Steve’s cupid’s bow, the way his body knew that Steve loved and Steve rumbled deep in his chest, animalistic and turned on.

“Fuck...I...missed...this...so...much,” Steve said, dropping kisses between each word, hard and searing and sending heat spiraling down to Bucky’s toes. Bucky groaned and pushed up into Steve. Steve pushed him back down, hands hard on his shoulders.

“Just wait, Bucky - I gotta. God, I gotta look at you. I just - fuck, Bucky.”

Bucky stared up at Steve because this is what he spent years trying to reclaim. He spent years trying to be Bucky Barnes again so he could have this and he hadn’t been able to do it, not really, and yet, here he was, Steve looking at him with love and lust and need and _fuck._ Steve pressed open mouth kisses down Bucky’s neck, pausing, tongue darting out and tasting the flavor of Bucky’s skin.

Steve dipped his tongue into the hollow of Bucky’s throat, swirled it around, first teasing licks and then long broad strokes. Bucky moaned and threw his head back. He used his single arm to pull Steve in closer by the back of his head. Steve groaned and the vibrations ran across Bucky’s skin. Steve’s hands left his shoulders and hurriedly dropped to the bottom of his shirt, pushing it up. Bucky twisted and contorted, allowing Steve to pull the t-shirt right off.

Steve sat back, his perfect ass pressing on Bucky’s groin. Bucky moaned and jerked. Steve just stared, licking his lips. Bucky spared a thought to being insecure about the network of scars, but the fire in Steve’s eyes won’t let him go down that path. Steve wanted him, it was clear in every bend and bow of his body. Steve bent down, pushing his ass harder into Bucky’s groin. Bucky jerked and whimpered and ground up into him and Steve licked a long broad stroke up Bucky’s sternum, stopping at the very base of Bucky’s throat and nibbling just slightly. Bucky’s hips twitched up, just teasing further as the cotton of their pajamas bottom kept him from the skin to skin craving he was craving.

“Stevie, Stevie, c’mon…” Bucky moaned. Steve grinned up at him from under his lashes as he ducked his head. He took one of Bucky’s nipples into his mouth and sucked hard, no warning. The other nipple he pinched and rolled between his fingertips. Heat was coiling low and hot in Bucky’s belly, pooling between his legs and he can’t remember ever being this hard because all he’s wanted for nearly a century is Steve’s goddamn hands on him.

Steve’s moved on to biting little marks around the edge of Bucky’s pecs. The other hand slips down Bucky’s belly, stops to run teasing circles around his navel before finally, finally, slipping under Bucky’s pajama pants. Steve grins through his mouthful of Bucky’s left pec.

“Livin’ up to our squad, huh, Buck? Dum Dum’d be proud, knowin’ you went into battle commando.” It was an old joke, from the old days, when underwear was more hassle than help in the field, and they'd all leave their briefs in a pile for a CO to find.

Bucky laughed out loud, but it turns into a loud moan as Steve’s fingers closed around the head of his dick, thumb immediately going to the sensitive spot on the underside. His hips bucked into Steve’s grip. It had been so long. Bucky couldn’t remember the last time anyone had touched him like this. Twice in the year he’d been on the run he’d brought his hand to himself and thought of Steve and the images always turned to his hand strangling Steve, of blood and broken bones, of Steve falling, drowning, and well, then there’d been nothing to touch.

Not now. Now Steve, healthy, strong, safe, there, was touching him the way he’d always touched him. Slim artists fingers twisting and teasing, seeking out all Bucky’s hot spots and rubbing and stroking with the rough pads of his fingers until Bucky was a quivering mess, babbling useless pleas.

“Whaddya need, doll?” Steve asked, propping his chin up on Bucky’s spit-slick abs.

“God, need your mouth Stevie, please, been thinking about it since I remembered, fuck, baby, please.”

“I got you,” Steve whispered, nuzzling Bucky’s stomach. He dipped his tongue in and out of Bucky’s belly button, talking as he slowly licked down towards Bucky’s straining dick. “Wanna put my mouth all over you, baby. On your dick, god I missed your dick Bucky, it’s so fuckin’ perfect.”

Steve drew back and Bucky whimpered the loss. Steve just stared at his cock, fingers still lightly tracing it. There was something like devotion in Steve’s eyes. He leaned in, licking his lips, and fixed his eyes on Bucky’s and sucked the tip into his mouth.

 _Fuck_. How could Bucky ever forget how perfect Stevie’s mouth was, hot and warm, the gentle scrape of teeth on the top, just the way Bucky liked it. And that tongue, fuck. Steve slid it all along the edge of the head, occasionally pulling back to give it long, slow strokes the made Bucky’s whole body go boneless. Steve made an obscene slurping noise as he took a little more, lips and chin dripping with saliva. It shined in the low light of the room. Bucky lifted his fingers, pressed at the spot where his dick disappeared into Steve’s mouth. Steve’s eyes fluttered shut and he moaned, sending vibrations shuddering through Bucky.

“Fuck,” Bucky moaned, pressing his hand up and grabbing a handful of Steve’s hair and trying not to buck into Steve’s mouth. Steve may have been a pro at this, but he hated getting choked by dick. Liked to take his sweet time, like he did with soft serve ice cream on coney island, pretty pink tongue licking and lapping, refusing to slurp in a whole mouthful.

As if to prove him right, Steve slid a little lower, tongue cradling Bucky’s dick, occasionally flexing and pushing against the underside. Bucky hissed and looked down the line of Steve’s long body between his legs. Steve was still wearing his pants but his hips were circling and grinding into the blankets below him. Every time Bucky’s dick twitched in his mouth, Steve’s hips lost their rhythm, like he could come just from Bucky’s pleasure (he could, Bucky knew).

Steve’s hand slipped into the mix, cupping and rolling his balls gently, one long finger sneaking back to stroke at his perineum. Bucky groaned and almost came right there.

“Fuck, Steve, gonna come, god Stevie, your mouth…”

Steve sucked a little harder, dipped a little lower, Bucky’s dick hitting the back of his throat and still his fingers rolled his balls, slipping behind, and fuck, that was it. The heat coiled low and bright and built and his whole body shook with it, cause fuck if he knew the last time he’d come was, and Steve was still there, just swallowing it all down, like he was dying for it, like all he’d needed was Bucky.

Bucky didn’t even give himself a minute to recover, just pushed Steve back. His eyes swept over Steve’s perfect torso. He wanted to run his tongue along all the perfect crests and ridges. Another time, he promised himself, because fuck it, he wasn't never leavin' Steve again. He wouldn’t give this up for anything. He roughly tugged Steve’s pants down, smirked when he found Steve goin’ commando too. Steve’s eyes were blown with lust and passion. Bucky wasted no time getting his mouth on Steve’s dick. Bigger now than it was before the serum, Bucky thought he could remember. Wider too, more than a mouthful. Bucky was out of practice but Steve was close and his enthusiasm mattered more than anything else, here. He sucked and tongued and hummed til Steve was quivering with it, right on the edge. Bucky gave one last hard suck, hollowing his cheeks. Steve came with a shout, hips jerking and hands grabbing onto Bucky’s shoulders, gripping tight enough to bruise. Bucky let himself fall over Steve’s body, blanketing him.

Heat pulsed between their bodies, the heat they built together. In a minute Steve would be ready to go again, no doubt. Bucky was sure he could rise to the occasion. This was the heat that pulled him out of cryo, after all, the heat that pulled him back from seventy years of icy pain. But for the moment, he just let that heat soak into his bones and settle. This was the way he wanted to get warm for the rest of his life.

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Again, [art!](https://67.media.tumblr.com/6c3cd0f628836a435eb33a62f4e59cdc/tumblr_o96xu66hjQ1us3cxro1_1280.jpg) Make sure to leave [stuckypocketguide](http://stuckypocketguide.tumblr.com/) love in her ask box because she's a wonderful human and terrible enabler.


End file.
